<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wonder Cloud by Darkrealmist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457570">Wonder Cloud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist'>Darkrealmist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Anime, Attempted Murder, Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Card Games, Character Study, Clouds, Deal with a Devil, Demons, Dimension Travel, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Harm to Children, Human Sacrifice, Inferiority Complex, Kings &amp; Queens, Male Antagonist, Philosophy, Puns &amp; Word Play, Utopia, Wealth, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To rule fairly, a king must be willing to sacrifice. A lesson Amon Garam understands all too well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ekou | Echo/Amon Garam | Adrian Gecko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wonder Cloud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonder Cloud</p><p>Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&amp;R.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series.</p><p>Pairing: Background (canon) Amon x Echo.</p><p>Summary:</p><p>To rule fairly, a king must be willing to sacrifice. A lesson Amon Garam understands all too well.</p>
<hr/><p>Just die. That would have been a stroke of luck. His body had given up before his mind started to go, sitting on that Sisyphean rock amidst the desert’s wasting sands. Nothing to do except watch the sky summon its children, and accept his eventual expiration.</p><p>The nimbostratus, low in the all-out sky, yet prejudicially beyond the reach of his lank, malnourished fingers. Puffy and alien, with more water in them than that circulating through him.</p><p>Cumulus clouds…Such sheep.</p><p>Middle-altitude altostratus, fattened by the mirage of entitlement.</p><p>Evasive cirrostratus, so high in the troposphere. Cats riding updrafts.</p><p>He is nobody. The ghost fog that skulks below. Poison and acid are his thoughts.</p><p>But even then, before he learned the proper name for it, he was guided by its ontology.</p><p><em>Cogito, ergo sum</em>.</p><p>I think, therefore I am.</p><p>And he did, and so he was.</p><p>Pareidolia wouldn’t distract him. Cyclones of diamond dust couldn’t clear the squall.</p><p>In the immovable stillness blew the eye of the typhoon.</p><p>The air is blood red. Aggressive. A raging rainstorm. A <em>perfect storm</em>. He questions how natural this disaster can be. Its humour is reminiscent of a hydrogen bomb. Destructive. Stoic in its stripping of life.</p><p>Take the deep dive into her inner darkness. Break the seal. Unscabard the royal bloodline’s sword and bear the burn of its crests on your phantom arm. Speak the forbidden mantra.</p><p>Amon sacrifices for Sid, a smoke ball newly born. Garam’s scion, swinging and swaying, submerged in the turbulence of a world under gladial assault.</p><p>Once, he’d considered taking his brother’s earliest breaths as a baby.</p><p>Now, he sacrificed the woman who believed in him.</p><p>Exodia unchained.</p><p>Hatred sculpted her into Yubel’s golem; torture, Echo’s arm of vengeance.</p><p>Ruthless is His Majesty, lord of the mist-strangled castle. Raise not a voice to challenge his decree.</p><p>The king is dead, long live the king!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>